creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tiololo
Archive 1 · Archive 2 Hit the " New Section" button when you want to leave a message, and sign your posts with the four tildes (~~~~). File:Cats_1.jpg File:Cats2.jpg File:Cats3.jpg File:Cats5.jpg File:Cats6.jpg File:Cats4.jpg ---- Re: No problem; I'll give it a look. I would've responded sooner, but my internet has been down since Tuesday afternoon. Looks like you've got a lot of support already. Good luck! Jay Ten (talk) 15:20, August 6, 2015 (UTC) :With the amount of support you have, it won't take very long. I can't give you a specific time just yet. :Jay Ten (talk) 15:37, August 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, Travis has to do it. I haven't had the chance to talk to him about it due to my internet issues, so that's why I have no clue. I'll talk to him about it this evening. ::Jay Ten (talk) 15:46, August 6, 2015 (UTC) I updated Mental, It's definitely not final yet, but I improved it A LOT, so check it out, also should I add more stuff to the story after the ending, or during the main part? CptHrki (talk) 19:12, August 6, 2015 (UTC)Cpt Re Profile Pic Really? You don't know who that is? Tsk, tsk, tsk. That is Leather Face from the original Texas Chainsaw Massacre, a film so magnificent it is on permanent display in New York's Museum of Modern Art. That shot is from a particularly tender scene where he ponders where all these pesky teenagers are coming from and why they keep barging into his home. "Have cat to be kitten me": is Empy aware of this punography and what, pray tell, was his reaction? Careful, I've gotten into pun wars with him and innocent bystanders have been seriously hurt. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:02, August 7, 2015 (UTC) thanks Re: App I'd love to vote on your app, but I honestly haven't been around enough to know for sure whether you're qualified or not. So I think I'll abstain. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:24, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :Based on what I've seen your app has a pretty much 100% chance of being passed. All you have to do now is wait. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:34, August 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Whenever Empy decides to pass it. I personally would have just passed it right away (as I don't view rollback apps as that big of a deal). LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:46, August 7, 2015 (UTC) 'gratz Congrats, your app has passed and you've been bumped up to rollback. Let me know if you have any questions about your new rights. (How to use them for example.) You can choose to add this template: to your user page if you so choose. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:42, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :Welcome aboard. If you ever have any questions, always feel free to ask. :Jay Ten (talk) 23:50, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! I am glad to see that your Rollback app passed. Welcome to the next level. If you ever need some help in using your new found powers, feel free to contact me or any of the other admins, as we have all spent some time in the neon green glam that is the Rollback. Best of luck, and welcome to the staff! Banningk1979 (talk) 05:35, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :Congratulations on becoming a rollbacker. SoPretentious 05:43, August 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Congratulations, again :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 10:24, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Genre Listing You recently added categories to a page that cannot be added together. Please check the Genre Listing and observe specific rules number one. SoPretentious 09:14, August 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Places category Yeah, I add places to all my pastas because they all take place in Humboldt County and many of them also loosely link together. For instance Arcta high is the school in The Gym Teacher, Clown Dogs and Sons of Odin. In The Gym Teacher the girls babbling on about the school play in the library are the same girls from Clown Dogs and the homicide detectives at the end of the story are the same detectives from The Long List, there is also a reference to Looks Like We Got a Live One Here, Boys and Sons of Odin hidden in there. The Samoa bridge, the bridge Garbage jumps off of in Under a Rotting Sky, is the same bridge Rosemary overdoses on heroin under in Rumpelstiltskin. Old town Eureka is where He Was a New Man takes places and the history of that area is told in Nightingale. I like to pepper my work with little Easter eggs and a lot of readers have noticed it and really enjoy it. I'm thinking of writing a story about the local farmer's market and having every character I've ever had in a pasta buying gourmet prosciutto from my newest villain (guess what it's made of--he he he). Now, reFURing to your CATastrophic puns, don't take this PURsenal, I did think they are PAWesome, but beCLAWS I have a HIStory of TAILing a pun or two I can get a CATitude. Ha ha--your turn (are you catching this Empy?) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:05, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Whoa, I'm really felineing like I let the cat out of the bag. Looks like you got the lion's share of the cat calls. UnFURtunaltely mine were pretty clawful, while yours seemed pawsatively purfect. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:51, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Holder of Booty: boring. You've got to have strong characters and a narrative arc to fuck someone's world up. Check out this dark as night love story: Interview with a Nolo. One of my favorite pastas ever. You might not be the same after you read it. He he he. CATch you later. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:50, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Oops, Interview with a Nullo. Renaming When you rename a page, only leave a redirect if it's an older page. If it's a recently uploaded story, make sure to uncheck the redirect box. Also, if a story is obviously going to be deleted, I wouldn't waste my time renaming it. Just wanted to drop off those bits of info. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 12:46, August 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: your crotch LMAO, Interview with a Nullo: great story or greatest story on the wiki? Yeah, that was pretty much my first reaction but after pondering it I came to the conclusion that it was the darkest love story I'd ever read, about giving up the most private parts of yourself in order to please your lover, and how some lovers are so selfish that even after you have given them nearly all of yourself to them they will still insist on more, until nothing is left. After the initial shock wore off I found it a very profound tale about human relationships. That profile pic is the one and only Iggy Pop, the o.g. gutter punk. I love the beatific look of innocence on his face, long before he began shooting up speed and heroin and rolling in broken glass. "I'm the world's forgotten boy. The one who searches to destroy!" HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:58, August 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: Well, unfortunately, I can't do what you suggested? Do you know it feels doing tons of projects under a nearing deadline, and writing essays about corrupt politicians almost no one gets to care, plus some sick translating from English to Espanol? It feels sick. I'm Atlas as of now, and it looks like I'll be occupied for a long time. But just a friendly reminder: Always call me Ruckus, not Rukus. I know it doesn't make much sense, but I beg of you, for my and your sake. By the way, go check my latest blog. Be sure you have some more pairs of pants and under wears, because that blog's gonna fuck your mind up. If you're pettily lazy, search Sad Satan... I feel evil, so evil... RuckusQuantum 12:10, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: In my opinion, if a story is more than a day or two old, you should leave a redirect (we don't have a set time). And it's normal for the box to be automatically checked. As for other rollbacks leaving them, they're likely doing so on older pages (hopefully). It's not a huge deal regardless, but it's just not really necessary to leave a redirect to a page that hasn't likely been linked to multiple locations. We just try to keep the redirects from piling up anymore than they have to. Jay Ten (talk) 13:55, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Love DBZ!!!! Total Freizza Fan!!Dogssmileatme (talk) 18:47, September 1, 2015 (UTC) YouTube and You Hey, the things at the top of your talk page are broken, because of a major XSS vulnerability in the code that powers them. You should change them to , then they'll work :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:53, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :No problem, glad I could help out. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:23, September 4, 2015 (UTC) WHAT IS UP WITH ALL THE FUCKING CATS!!!1Dogssmileatme (talk) 17:35, September 2, 2015 (UTC) New Stand-Alone pasta Hey, would love some feedback from you on my latest pasta, Queen Justine and the Cutest Little Shing. Thanks in advance, --Banningk1979 (talk) 16:43, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Rinskuro13 (talk) 13:03, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Re:Contest Judging Hey, been awhile! Yeah, I was just going to let you post one or two reviews and then try my best to follow your lead. I'll be sure to read everything carefully again before I start judging. Of course :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 17:17, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Re:Week of inactivity Thanks. I've been admin longer than a week, though (like 5 weeks). SoPretentious 01:30, October 4, 2015 (UTC) David Leatherhoff's Contest Entry I asked user:Underscorre if he could look for any existing copies of it on the internet and he had this to say: "I've run it through Tineye and ImageRaider (the former of which is generally considered to have a better algorithm for this kinda thing than Google does), as well as running it through Google Images again (you never know, personalized results can be weird) and I can't find anything. I've also searched some relevant terms, and I couldn't find anything in that either. As far as I can tell, that image doesn't exist anywhere else on the internet. Looking at it, the character models look less like those that are found in Afraid of Monsters, and more like those you might see in Roblox. To me, the picture seems to have been created by the artist in a separate game (using the same kind of tools you might use in Roblox/Minecraft) and screen-capped from there. Given that it's unlikely the artist created the textures used, and they certainly didn't create the game engine, I'll leave it up to you to decide whether or not it's the artist's original work." I'm leaving the decision up to you, however, I won't be around to judge on the 10th as I be away at a family thing that I don't want to go to *grumbles*. So, if you decide to reinstate it after that point, I probably won't be able to judge it in time. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 23:23, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :Hey Rinskuro! I thought I'd drop by and leave a quick reminder that the judging is supposed to end tomorrow for the Creepy Art Contest. I apologize if I come across as pushy, I just want to be respectful to those that submitted the artwork and the judging date shifted a time or two which doesn't help matters XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 23:07, October 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey Rinskuro, I've notified the winners and added the overall winner to the main page, as well as doing the category stuff with the blogs. Thanks for organizing this whole thing! | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:56, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Recent Edit Regarding this edit, the acronym is SPUG not SPAG. SoPretentious 20:57, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks! I'm sorry I got so worried and asked Empyre about what I should do if you couldn't finish grading in time. I hope you get to where you can come back on regularly soon, I miss you! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 02:20, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Heya. I'm the author of Sister Mary, which you recently deleted. I ain't mad, just wondering why you did so. Don't mean to pester you. I'll be around when you reply. Samael Mr Irregular (talk) 02:47, October 11, 2015 (UTC) You have to be kitten me ! (test) Rinskuro13(talk) 13:01, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Rinskuro13(talk) 13:02, October 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: No problem. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:57, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: SPUG Spelling, punctuation, usage, and grammar. SoPretentious 07:06, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Just curious Hey, Rins! Long time no talk. I miss talking to you, to be honest. And I know this is quite pointless, but my curiosity is stirring me bad. How's your graphic artist life? I hope you've been improving, because myself I am... MUCH (and I'm about design my next font!). I'm just concerned, or maybe invasive of someone's life. If you don't want to answer me, then it's okay. RuckusQuantum 09:59, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Great to see you! Well, Pasta of the Month is no longer a thing until a solution is come up with to stop cheating the polls. Other than that, not a lot has changed. Merry Christmas, Rin! :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 01:30, December 25, 2015 (UTC) :I couldn't come up with anything. In all honesty, it'll probably just be best if the admins and mods vote on them, while the community nominates the entries. Hopefully someone comes up with a solution that allows everyone to vote and nominate, but I don't see things ending that way with the limited tools Wiki allows admins to use. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 05:21, December 26, 2015 (UTC) RE Oh Lord Ha ha, there you are! I haven't seen you in a while. How the fuck are you? Still in England being a good little school boy? What books have you been reading? Don't tell me Bronte and Jane Eyre, ack. Have you been writing? Exercising your literary skills? Memorizing any Chaucer or Shakespeare? Well, Merry Christmas, my good friend. If you get a chance to read the utterly inappropriate story I wrote for Shadow's contest (A Noel in Black) I'd love to hear what you have to say. As always feel free to message me with anything, puns, jokes, and insanity always appreciated. Your buddy, HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:05, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Re:Competition I think one may be on the horizon, waiting for the other admins to weigh in on it before approving it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:43, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Template LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:21, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: I'll probably get the proposal out tonight and start it in the coming week. Or I might wait until New Years to kick it off then. Hope that works for ya. Whitix (talk) 18:29, December 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: The art of critiques Sorry it took so long to get back to you. I've been taking a little break from the wiki. I'm humbled that you'd ask my advice so here it is! To start off, I should say that I've always been a very critical person, and also artistic. I've tried writing, drawing, music, video game design, you name it. People usually have positive things to say about what I do so I've gained confidence that way. I also learn pretty quickly, so once I get a handle on something I feel I can be critical in that respect. I guess critiquing comes natural to me and I almost can't help criticizing things. As a naturally critical person, I find that the most important thing when gaining the confidence and knowledge to be effectively critical is to be critical of yourself. No one is more critical of me than me. You have to be able to not just judge your own work, but to judge yourself as a human being. Everything you put out there can be criticized. Every word, every gesture, every action. It's important for me to look at everything I do and ask myself questions like "Is this really how I feel, or what I really want to do?" and "Am I being reasonable? Am I going to far?" The more you ask yourself these questions, the easier it is to be confident in the answers you come up with. If I believe that yes, I am being reasonable, or yes this is what I really want to say or do, then I can stay confident with the results. Now what happens when someone challenges my critique? Well, sometimes I defend why I said what I said, but other times I can change my mind. So even though I can be confident about a crtique, I'm always open to another viewpoint and won't hesitate to change my perspective. My critiques tend to vary in content. Sometimes I am very specific about what I liked or didn't like, while other times I just say something short or something that might be humorous or laid-back (usually that's if I liked the whole thing). But I always try to find something I felt could be improved in a pasta I liked, or something that was somewhat redeeming in a pasta that I hated. You brought up Jeff the Killer 2015 as an example. With that one I was very straightfoward, clinical, and blunt. In that case, it was because I was very surprised by what I felt was a mid to low quality pasta from one of our best writers. After reading other people's critiques, I actually started to think that maybe I was out of line, so I went back to read what I'd written and still completely agreed with it. I do however, think I was a little too harsh when I said that the whole contest was a failure. Occasionally, I will go back and alter what I said if I feel differently, but I usually put "EDIT:" and then say it so that my original thoughts aren't buried. Another thing to be aware of is that there is no right or wrong in HOW you critique. but it's usually a bad idea to write something that will piss people off, or to give them a swelled head. If I thought something was amazing then of course I will say so, but I try to still be somewhat critical so I'm not just gushing over it. And when I hate somehting, I try to be very specific about what I thought could have been handled better and mention any small saving grace it has. Basically, I try to get close to being insulting or praising, but I don't want to cross that line. Then again, I can also be totally random, lol. Now as far as the knowledge to critique is concerned, I must say I didn't have much when I first came to the wiki. Even though I was considered a good writer when I was young, I didn't pick it up again until I a couple years ago. So at first, I was just leaving short comments, usually insulting ones because back then there were sooooo many pastas that needed to be deleted. As I read more creepypastas, both bad and good, I started to learn what makes then bad or good. Gradually, I became more specific with my critiques and once someone said they valued my opinion I knew that I was doing something right. Evidence is the best way to know that you're doing the right thing, and over time I've seen plenty of it. Analyzing how others react to your criticisms can be very helpful in figuring out if you are on or off the mark. A bad reaction can often mean you're right on the money. I think as long as your critique isn't baseless, then it's at least in some way legitimate. I hope some of this was enlightening. I could probably go on and on but, like my pastas and critiques, I try to not to meander (don't always succeed, lol). In the end, I think you just need to trust your instincts and also remember that there's nothing wrong with changing your mind or seeing something from another perspective. A community has a way of coming together with many different opinions and viewpoints. One person's critique is just one of many, but each one is like a building block that makes up a bigger picture. I think every comment on the Jeff the Killer 2015 pasta is legitimate, but I still wouldn't take back what I said because it was part of the groundwork for other people's comments. We're really a melting pot here, so add your ingredients with pride! Hope this helps! XD Umbrello (talk) 21:30, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: I'll probably post my finished story to it in about 2-3 weeks. After I finish part 2, I'll just add it onto the story. Emp messaged me yesterday and he said that I could just do that. Also, in case you're wondering, LOLSkeletons removed the M4R tag and he wrote "Looks finished even though it says part two". Anyways, thanks for the message. BrianBerta (talk) 16:33, December 30, 2015 (UTC) heya Hey there man, I've got a new contest up, take a look! http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Koromo/Creepypasta_Wiki_Song_Contest,_Part_2 . --Jojo risin' (talk) 03:30, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Ha ha, we sure have fun around here, don't we? I'll just chock that avatar up to procrastination. Here's the one I'll flash as a secret signal if I'm high: HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:22, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Hey XD I'm doing okay. I've seen the new Star Wars movie 4 times now, twice in theaters and twice on the internet (it's my favorite, so that's made me really happy). I've also been spending some time checking out Visual Novels and have received a great deal of enjoyment out of them. How are you doing? You convinced me, I went ahead and entered :P Maybe it will get my butt in gear to where I stop being lazy and start putting some stories out. Prizes aren't really my thing anyway, not like I actually have a way to accept cash prizes anyhow XD Thanks, Rin! I hope you had a great New Year's! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 02:36, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :Aw, understandable though. Try not to stress about them, if you start to overthink things then you'll screw up. Just do your best to relax and spread out your study sessions a bit (don't cram or your retention rate will lower). If you've already done them, well, nothing I can really say to help. I'm wishing you the best! I actually don't know if I'll have my entry done in time, but I will finish it anyway. I'm trying something a bit new for me with the story, so hopefully it works out and doesn't suck XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 19:46, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Reply It's fine, Rinskuro. I'm glad you liked the song anyway. If you ever have time I'd still love to see a story from yours about it. Thanks for joining either way! --Jojo risin' (talk) 12:22, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Need Story Reviewed Hey. You commented on a blog post of mine earlier this momth and said to drop you a message if I needed anything read or reviewed. I have an unfinished pasta in the Workshop I would like looked at before I move on to the rest of it. So, when you have time, I'd appreciate it. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:521655 DarthWeezer1994 20:08, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Reviewed Pasta Thanks for your review on my pasta. I appreciate you taking the time to read and review it. I plan to finish it it within the next week or two, and I'll let you know when I've added the rest. I'll be sure to fix all the issues you and Doom Vroom pointed out to me. Also, when you're not busy, I have a second pasta in the WW (this one is completed) that has gotten one review but I would like another pair of eyes to read it so I can make further changes. Here is the link: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:522146 Thanks. User:DarthWeezer1994 22:55, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: Animeh Yo! I haven't heard of Higurashi or Umineko. I haven't seen Death Note, but I know what it's about. It's really a frightening premise- someone writes your name and you're dead. That's another reason to be nice to everyone you meet, right? I have seen Attack on Titan. It's violent, but pretty interesting. From time to time I visit the Shingeki no Kyojin wiki (http://shingekinokyojin.wikia.com/wiki/Shingeki_no_Kyojin_Wiki) for updates. Any idea when we'll see new episodes? Raidra (talk) 01:08, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :I haven't seen the OVAs (In fact, I didn't know there were any), but it'll be good to get some new episodes. Raidra (talk) 02:28, January 25, 2016 (UTC) I have a couple Attack on Titan questions. *Does the general populace now know what the Reiss family did? *Is it just me, or are most of the townspeople unappreciative jerks? Raidra (talk) 00:27, January 29, 2016 (UTC) The sKreamer The title is most likely fine, since it is the name of an organization. SoPretentious 03:10, January 24, 2016 (UTC) RE: Collab I'm kind of starved for ideas myself at the moment, but I bet I could think up something given some time. Any theme in particular that you want to explore and how disturbing are we shooting for? I haven't had any good experiences with collabs in the past, but I'm willing to give it a shot with you because you're really relaxed and don't seem like one to freak out XD Thanks for the compliment :D If you don't mind, can we wait until after Valentine's Day to start writing? I'm trying to finish 4 stories in 20 days (which ends on V-Day). I'm not going to make it though, because I was unable to come up with a 4th idea and I haven't completed any of the three that I am currently writing, lol. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 22:20, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know how yet, but what about something set in a courtroom during a trial? I bet that hasn't been done before. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 22:57, February 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Maybe an angry poltergeist starts tormenting the people in the courtroom and shorts out all of the electronics (including the lights)? Perhaps it was a victim of the person on trial or it was wrongly convicted an sentenced to death by the judge or the judge and a member of the jury? [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 23:00, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :::If you would rather do something else then please let me know as soon as possible, because I'm totally going to use this idea one way or another XD If you do like the idea, then perhaps we could name it "Geist Who's on Trial" [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 02:19, February 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::Hurray! ::::I still haven't played any of those ;_; Ah, I don't know much about law myself either. That's where research would come in, but that's probably the last thing you want to do while on break, lol. It's all good, it was just a suggestion. I'll probably rewatch "My Cousin Vinny" to get a feel for court when I go to type it out because to hell with trying to learn all the legal stuff from articles and books, am I right?. ::::I'm drawing up blanks right now and the best I have to offer is a Demon being dissected which goes horribly wrong (alien dissections are a thing, but what about demon dissections). But maybe we could do something like, "A mysterious dead creature is found at the scene of a mass cult suicide and is taken back to a lab for dissection and study. The demon is awakened (and turned on) by the pain of being cut open and it ends up trapping the scientists in the room with it and begins dissecting them in return (it misunderstands and think that the scientists would find the dissection pleasurable as well)" Pretty screwed up, but it could be a very disturbing and potentially funny piece. Dunno though. It's all up to you. ::::Again, no need to worry. I am not offended :) I was just trying to spitball ideas with you and see what sticks and what doesn't. Whatever you don't want to do or feel comfortable about becomes a potential pasta that I write somewhere on down the line, so I'm gaining :D (Let me know if there are any suggested ideas that you might wish to write on down the line, so that I don't end up doing them). ::::Bah, there's no one that Vroom Vroom is interested in that way. ::::Unfortunately, I do not. I need to though, I told Humboldt I would months ago and still haven't. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 20:21, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :::You should hold on to that idea. It has potential and is unique. It might best be presented an urban legend style format (who knows, might stop bullying). :::I'm glad you like the idea! I'd say that they can communicate with us, but that the demon just refuses to listen and is busy on cloud nine because of all the pleasure it is feeling from the pain of being dissected; it'd be funny and disturbing that way (let me know what you think of this and if you have any other ideas). :::Alright, gotcha! I've never written a truly gross story before, so this'll be fun. I actually found it funny, but I am kind of a sicko XD I love the Saw movies and the first Hostel film (second one was dumb, in my opinion). :::We should figure a way to work it into/keep it in the story. I really liked it and thought it was professionally written (well, as professional as anything with penis in it can be, lol). I'll look into downloading/getting Skype later today or tomorrow, so that we can better discuss the pasta without having our walls a mess XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 17:08, February 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::Ah, I gotcha. We might toy around with writing a few things a couple of different ways and choosing which we like better, but I can see how that feels forced, well figure something out; like maybe it is singing? Or maybe it could just be dissecting them to hurt them because it likes the pain of others even more than it likes its own pain. ::::"South of you" is a bit of a joke as you can turn a globe to where any location can be south from another, even if it isn't the most direct route or if you have to turn the axis. I am on Central Time, but if the timezones don't work out, it won't be a big deal. You could always make an account on my site and we could just Private Message back and forth on there (please use a unique password for security purposes if you do so). [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 06:50, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey there! I was hoping if you can maybe read my creepypasta in the WW, and give your own personal review. It is called "The Garage Scene." I would really appreciate it if you can do so, and if you cannot then I understand completely. Thank you. Thesplitpersonality710 (talk) 17:59, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :::Ah, I was sleeping. Sorry about that. Nah, I haven't seen either of those (I hear Tokyo Ghoul is horrible). Yeah, I'll archive it in a couple of days. I was just waiting because my talk page grows pretty fast. Yep, I got and replied to both of them :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 20:57, February 21, 2016 (UTC) ::I read it and left a review :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 03:53, March 5, 2016 (UTC) RE: Review Request I'll take a look at it when I get the time, but it'll take a while. MrDupin (talk) 19:38, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Glad that you're enjoying the Tobit series. I miss writing it and do intend to continue the story when I can find the time. I know, that excuse is getting old, but really, it's hard to find time to write these days. Either way, thanks again for reading and I will push out a new one soon enough. Best, K. Banning Kellum (talk) 14:49, March 7, 2016 (UTC) RE Review request Hey, buddy. That link you sent me isn't working, but I can probably find it if I dig around. Yeah, I'm working on something: a novel, and it's almost polished to perfection! I'm hoping to have it completely finished and edited by next week. I've been going over it with a professional editor and published author: Mark Spencer, who has been very encouraging and seems to really like it (he said it is "fabulous" and "drips with evil" and that I am "the hate child of Stephen King"), and I'm going to start looking for representation by the end of the month. It's very exciting as I've been working on this project for over two years. It's scary competitive out there, but it could happen. Wish me luck! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:04, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Requesting Review Hello, Rinskuro. I don't like requesting reviews from non-staff users (makes me feel off), but you provided criticism on the last uploaded installment in the series (Oceanic), and I'd like to tell you that the newest inclusion of that series is out, titled In Torment 4. If you'd like to take a look at the story, it'd be appreciated. If not, thank you for still reading this message. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 10:04, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Review Hi Rinskuro. Sorry for taking so long, but I finally gave your story a read. I posted it on the published page. MrDupin (talk) 20:19, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Bothered Your new name "Tiololo" still bothers me. Was wondering why'd you change it. Tell me, I demand an explanation! RuckusQuantum 09:30, March 31, 2016 (UTC) :Okays, mate. At least I'm clarified. :And you ought to change your signature... :RuckusQuantum 10:14, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Finally finished my manuscript! Hey, buddy. Yeah, I'm going for traditional publishing, but if that doesn't work I may self-publish. I'll see how it goes. I had an agent ask me to tell them when it was polished to perfection (over six months ago, I hope she remembers me) and I'm getting ready to send it to her. I sent out forty queries. A really small publishing house that I've never heard of is interested in it, but I'm worried that if I go with them how much advertising and distribution they can do, not that they've said yes or offered me a contract or anything. Anyway, wish me luck. Shadow is proofreading it right now for me. I'm just happy to be done! How's life on the other side of the pond treating 'ya? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:45, April 4, 2016 (UTC) I'm now on Reddit Hey Tio, I've just created my own Reddit account. Just thought of telling you. RuckusQuantum 13:21, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Good Collab News Hi, I hope everything is going good for you! I didn't know if you saw my messages to you on the forums or not (I kind of figure that you haven't and are really busy), but I've finished Scene 5. On another note: Scene 7 is done, but I'm trying to find ways to expand it in a natural manner before sending it to you. Just letting you know that I've made some progress on the pasta and I'm ready for whatever the next steps are :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 05:34, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Tio, check the inboxes! I've sent an email to your address. And please refraib from messaging me here; it's still too controversial to be exposed. 16:36, April 23, 2016 (UTC) You changed your username? |w= |no|yes}}}} |h10px|||| }} |h10px|||| | |}} }}}} | |}}}}MNoDead(talk be here!| ) 04:13, June 21, 2016 (UTC) What a great friend *ahem* While you won't see this post my friend, since you're up in heaven talking with the angels who are just like you, I will always be sad thinking about you buddy. You and I use to chat with the old chat function a while back, and when it was gone, we still talked once in a while...many people who may read your page find this odd, but while I never knew you personally, you were the most coolest person I've EVER talked with. You had great charisma, you were funny, cool, laid-back and so very friendly!!! But...you're gone, and it really aches my heart to know you're gone, and I truly wish that you and your friend woke up 10 or 15 minutes late, then this would never happen. I wish you were here Tiololo, you brought so much charm and awesome cat photos to this Wikia...you were one of my most favorite people to talk to, in fact I remember when I was in high school, I would come home a bit early to see if you were on the chat so we could talk!! May you rest in peace, my life long friend, now and forever. With respect and kindness, Luigifan100 04:20, July 8, 2016 (UTC)